


roast swan

by minouribia



Series: October Prompts [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minouribia/pseuds/minouribia
Summary: Someone has burnt the sauce. Someone will not be leaving this dinner unscathed.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: October Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950595
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	roast swan

**Author's Note:**

> I've been slacking... I apologize

Snow’s scream is no doubt one for the history books. 

Emma lets out a tired groan at the loud outburst. Even sitting in another room, her ears have not been spared even the slightest amount from her mother's accidental dying bird impression. 

Regina, who sits at the opposite end of the couch, is equally exasperated. Probably more so. 

“Who burnt the sauce?” she shouts, bordering on hysteric. As if this sauce burning has single handedly caused Storybrooke's weekly apocalypse. 

Pregnancy has a tendency to do that to people. 

“It wasn’t me,” she hears Henry quickly defend. “I promise it wasn’t.”

“I was with Henry the whole time. It wasn’t me,” adds David. 

“I believe you.” Snow sniffs loudly. “But then who did it?” 

Emma and Regina both turn to each other, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Only one of them is leaving this dinner alive tonight. 

“It was Regina!” 

No, it was not. In fact, it was probably Snow herself with her chronic case of pregnancy brain. 

Though, at this point she fears her mother much more than Regina, so it's probably best to not point that out. 

Regina glares at her with the intensity of a thousand LED bulbs. “I did nothing of the sort." 

"She just confessed to me!" 

"No, I did not! I'm being framed. _Again_ , might I add. But of course, blame the Evil Queen." 

“Mom, are you really going to believe her over me? Your wonderful and beloved daughter?” 

“Oh, would you stop that already? I had nothing to do with dinner tonight. I haven’t even entered the kitchen. It was clearly one of you.” 

“Regina! How could you?” says Snow through tears, but her sadness is quickly replaced with fury. “After all we’ve been through? This is how you repay me?” 

“You are dead, Swan. The minutes we get home…” Her eyes flick down making her intentions abundantly clear. 

"I love you?" 

"And I love you. You're not getting out of this though." 

Well, if nothing else, tonight will be a memorable one. 


End file.
